First Act: Recruiting the Beasts
This article, , is a short one-shot introducing the former allies of Rosuto Shiba, who are Benkei Musashibō and Kichō Musashibō, as well as the formers protege Ran. ---- “Come on, seriously!? You can do better, boy!” The speaker could only be described as a giant of a man. Both his arms were as thick as tree trunks. Some people would refer to him as a bodybuilder due to his height and build; others would simply look at him with their mouths agape whilst labelling him as a freak of nature. For not only could this man punch with the strength of a runaway freight train going full pelt down the track, he also happened to have the speed of one too despite his massive size. “I’m trying my best!” The youngster who answered had just recovered from being thrown by his long black hair. Slim and tall by normal standards he was still a dwarf in comparison to the man with whom he sparred. If the larger man was a mountain then this second man was a beanpole in comparison. He slid along the ground looking somewhat distressed. “I can’t harm you even with my Shikai!” “You aren’t trying hard enough!” As the two fought a lone figure sighed, seemingly forgotten. She was the larger mans older sister as well as the guardian of the slimmer man currently being thrown about like a rag doll. Unlike her brother she was slim and lanky with light pink hair much different to her brother’s light blond. Aside from their shared name brother and sister looked nothing alike. “Benkei,” she called at last, “something is amiss.” “Eh?” Benkei – the large man – caught the smaller man’s intended strike and turned to look at his sister, who was busying herself scanning the interior of the warehouse they where currently inside. Though all Benkei managed to see initially was the concrete floor and the tin walls. He was about to dismiss his sisters claims when, at last, he felt something familiar; a presence he hadn’t sensed since… “I’ll be damned.” Benkei whispered. “What is it?” The smaller man asked. “Bwahaha!” Benkei’s laughter split the air. “Can you believe it Kichō!? It’s Rosuto! The ol’ bastard survived!” “Indeed.” Kichō replied, smirking. “Uh… who’s Rosuto?” “Rosuto’s a living legend Ran; one of the few Captains in living memory to survive a thrashing from old man Yamamoto.” Benkei answered. Then the roof caved in! “Long time no see!” As the two suspected it was none other than Rosuto Shiba. He looked annoyed about something, but he nonetheless welcomed his oldest friends with open arms and a wide smile. “I thought you where dead.” Kichō said. “Ha! The Gotei 13 tried – they even sent Meian and Kireina. But they haven’t tried since I culled roughly two-hundred members of the 2nd Division.” “You did what!?” Ran looked utterly distraught! “They were my comrades!” “… Who’s the newbie?” Rosuto asked. “Long story,” Kichō answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “He kinda found us hiding out her and decided he’d rather live as an exile than not at all. So Benkei’s been schooling him a little.” “And he’s no friggin’ use!” Benkei exclaimed. “The kid can’t even cut me!” “Heh, watch and learn.” With no more words Rosuto drew his Zanpakutō and made one swift slash as the blade flashed free of its sheath! Benkei remained completely still and when Rosuto finished his manoeuvre the man only laughed! “You call that a swing? Bwahaha! You’ve lost your edge Rosuto.” “Didn’t you feel it? The delayed slash…” Blood suddenly spewed from Benkei’s chest. The delayed slash was exactly that; a sword slash that was essentially blunt until the reiatsu in the slash had time to sit within the area struck, at which point it burst out violently. “So,” Kichō interjected, “what can we do for you?” “I need a hand putting down a rebellion the fun way and I naturally thought of you two. You’ll be fighting for a land you’ve never heard of and a woman you’ve never met, possibly with your life on the line. The kid can come too. You still interested?” Kichō and Ran seemed to consider it for a bit but Benkei shook the room with a hearty laugh which he followed then by slapping Rosuto on the shoulder! “Rosuto, old boy, you need only point me in the direction my fist is needed.” “Good man! Suit up… we leave immediately.” “Ha! It’s just like old times.” Kichō exclaimed. “You really are an idiot though, you know? This is obviously sensitive enough that you can’t involve anyone you don’t trust, or you wouldn’t have sought us out after what happened between us three last time we met.” “Leave it, Kichō.” Benkei interjected. “Suzaku needs our help. I, Genbu, will aide him. Will you, the Byakko, refuse?” “When you put it that way…” Kichō whispered, “Then no, I cannot. But you owe us Shiba! Let’s be off. Come with me, Ran, we have preparations to make.” End. Next Story >.